wings_of_fire_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Test Roleplay
Test roleplay here. START! Starbolt flew in the sky, scanning for clouds. Lightningstrike of RapidClan 05:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Fear then rose out of her cave, and then cloaked herself. after the first one Star, who knew of this because of her various spies, sent out three faithful warriors to capture them alive. Mysterygirl000 (talk) 05:08, November 22, 2012 (UTC) The warriors captured Starbolt, and she tried to fight back, but she couldn't, "I'll NEVER surrender, I never WILL! Stop this nonesense or I'll slice you on the head and you wont be alive." Unfortunately, they caught her 16.505225cb (talk) 05:32, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Zodia, being one of the spies, reported this to Queen Star. "Excellent," she said, "bring her to me." -ZodiaDragon Ember, Star's friend, knew that she was making the wrong choice. Although she was a dragon, she couldn't STAND killing, murder, or plain fighting. If Starbolt was killed, she'd be killed with her. No matter WHAT tribe she was. 07:41, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Fear saw the capture. "Hmmm.... What is happening? I should be involved. I shall see this capture myself and interfere. heheheh" atomicake Tsunami? led her tribe to Swiftwing's tribe. "I 'overheard' that you and those silly Nightwings are fighting each other." Tsunami's eyes were lined with blood, and her skin was dripped in water. "And I won't stand for it. I know you tribes are allied, and I know this is some sort of trick. Are you planning to fake fight, and then, when we think you will kill each other, we will forfeit? Are you that stupid?" Tsunami left with her tribe, feeling pleased, yet.... queasy. Officialjessieparks (talk) 17:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC) When Star saw Starbolt, she was pleased. "Put her in the cave. You know where." Mysterygirl000 (talk) 17:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC)' Suddenly, Star heard a sound. "Halt," someone said. "Who are you?" "Your new nemesis." Then, Starbolt's guards fell to the ground. atomicake (you know who that someone is, dont you?) (Starbolt is a SHE) Starbolt struggled against the NightWing guards. "I HAVE TELEKINESIS AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!" Lightningstrike of RapidClan 03:23, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "No need to become so furious. Your guards are already dead," Fear said. (atomicake Starbolt shook off a dead NightWing with her shoulder. "Why'd you do that?" Lightningstrike of RapidClan 05:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "Stop this at once!" someone called from the shadows. Star walked into the light, "We never intended to kill you. Starbolt, Fear, we need you. A greater force than the NightWings is coming, a force no dragon alone can control. For once the NightWings are striving for peace. Trust me on this. We need to unite the tribes. Mysterygirl000 (talk) 17:41, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Crystalline flew down to star "Hello" She said, she flew up but still hanged by the dragons "Why is there a dead NightWing laying on the ground!?" Crystalline asked, she settled down next to the NightWing, she poked it with her talon Crystalline the Awesome IceWing (talk) 21:40, November 23, 2012 (UTC) "Who said you were welcome here?" growled Star."This is the NightWing sanctuary. You may not intrude. NightWings!" she called out to her unseen dragons. "Secure the entrances! Well, Crystalline, while you're here, you minus well help out." Mysterygirl000 (talk) 00:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Starbolt stared at everyone in the room. "What kind of 'greater force' is there out there? Where'd you get this info?" Lightningstrike of RapidClan 00:52, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Zodia mashed her way through the guards. "Queen Star!" she called, "I saw an army of Swiftwings approaching the Kingdom!" -ZodiaDragon (Please keep in mind that Zodia will stay here for a while.) Starbolt blinked at Zodia. "When you kidnap the SwiftWing queen without warning, you don't expect everyone else to stay cool." she shrugged. Lightningstrike of RapidClan 01:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Other tries make the most unbelivably stupid choices," Fear grumbled."Do you expect me to help you with? your? ''problems?" "Unless you tell us what is up about your mumbo-jumbo prophecy thing I won't be wasting time." Starbolt 's claws flashed with magical energy. Lightningstrike of RapidClan 04:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you, Zodia. But aren't the NightWings allied with the SwiftWings? They probably just want to talk. But there are already NightWings approaching them. We don't need to worry about them. And," Star added, "I understand you will all have doubts about the words I'm saying to you, but keep in mind I'm the queen, and you must treat me with respect. And have you forgotten NightWings can tell the future?" Mysterygirl000 (talk) 16:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "The prophecy is very simple: ''The fate of Pyrrhia rests on peace, to save the world from the beast. For when the fire mountain is hailed, only the wings of fire may prevail.'' ? It's talking about a volcano. Luckily for you I've been working on a strategy to stop ? it before this war started. An each tribe must play a role:' BatWings '''must breathe in the smoke so that we don't inhale it. The '''StormWings '''can use their electricity to bolt the weakened dragons to health.? The '''RainWings '''and the '''Death/BoneWings need to use their venom in the lava. I figured out that the solution of lava and venom can cancel out the lava, and if you add mud or dirt, which the MudWings? '''can fetch, it could make it easier to touch. The '''FlameWings '''can go to the heart of the volcano and try to build a barrier. The '''SkyWings '''can help them carry large rocks and the such. The '''SandWings '''can use the ForestWings' underground tunnels to build new ones with their tails that are closer to the volcano. If the '''SeaWings '''don't mind using their glow-in-the-dark ability for other purposes than mating, then they could accompany them so they can see in the tunnels. In the tunnels, the '''ForestWings '''can make a special plant called the Myzellaniums that can withstand lava for a certain period of time. They can make natural barriers. '''IceWings '''can also make a barrier of ice around the kingdoms to protect them. The '''SwiftWings, since you fly the fastest, can fetch water in pails or buckets and dump them into the lava near the ice barrier. Everyone understand?" Mysterygirl000 (talk) 18:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sorry," Zodia said, "I forgot we had allied with them, it's most likely because they had recently allied with the FlameWings, as they just returned to Pyrrhia. Aren't I right, Starbolt?" -ZodiaDragon "Yup. And I bet we can do better than buckets, remember we can just carry water in air?" Starbolt nodded and waved her claws out. Lightningstrike of RapidClan "Queen Star, I am going to go search for the Flamewings," Zodia said as she flew out of the cave. -ZodiaDragon (I wont be back for a while. So Zodia will be gone, too.) Someone suddenly flew in the cave. It was Queen Emerald. "Anyone call for the ForestWings?" Fear mumbled, "Who said we would help you with your own problems?" "Hey Queenie, yes, we do need you. For some prophecy thingy." Starbolt gestured at Star to start explaining. Lightningstrike of RapidClan 23:15, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "We must hurry and unite the tribes. A volcano is coming, but not all the tribes will believe us." Star growled quietly. "You and your ignorant tribes," she muttered, half to herself. Mysterygirl000 (talk) 15:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) MEANWHILE..... "Listen, my fellow SeaWings. NightWings, Swiftwings, and those other silly tribes are allied. That means we are sure to lose," Her tribemates growled with anger. Tsunami shushed them, and they quieted. "We need to ally, or else we are all sure to die. A tribe we can trust. But first, we can start? by taking their trust from Nightwings....." So Chinga, a young seawing, started flying peacefully through the air, when all of a sudden she looked down and saw a ruckus going on between the IceWings and the Death/BoneWings, and she decided to watch at a distance... Mountain Fury dodged the dummy and slashed it at the "belly". She jumped onto it and knocked it down, pinning it. A piece of stuffing fell out. She smiled at her trainer sitting in a corner. He blinked. "Better posture, more flexibility." Fury rolled her eyes.Lightningstrike of RapidClan 18:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC)